This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Many downhole oil and gas operations often utilize electronic tools, such as various types of wireline tools, which require power and communication capabilities. A wireline tools is typically disposed downhole and suspended via a wireline cable which provides power and communications to the tool. The downhole environment presents many limitations. One such limitation is related to form factor. As any given wellbore has limited space, the tools must be sized to fit suitable within the wellbore. This also limits the size of the wireline cable. Limiting the size of the wireline cable in turn limits power delivery and data transfer speeds.
As downhole tools become more and more sophisticated, the tools are able to and perform more functions and generate more and higher resolution data. The tools may also require more sophisticated controls and advanced software. This requires associated hardware to be able to support the increase in data. This creates a demand for improved power delivery and faster data transfer means while remaining within the physical constraints and requirements of the downhole environment.